The invention relates generally to the field of fault prevention and failure monitoring for motor drives.
Motor drives may be found in many modern manufacturing plants. Motor drives may include a circuit for driving an electromagnetic machine, such as a brushed or brushless motor, stepper motor, or other electromechanical actuator, which may be internal to or external from the motor drives. In this manner, the motor drives may provide control signals for controlling respective motors. The motor drives may also include components for transforming a voltage and transmitting that voltage to the motor.
In some embodiments, multiple motor drives may be positioned across various parts of a factory or manufacturing site. However, when faults occur in the motor drives and/or in their respective motors, a user may not be able to determine the cause of fault or may not easily be able to determine a solution to remedy the fault. Accordingly, it is now recognized that it is desirable to have a system that would provide fault diagnostics and potential solutions to a user.